Legion
by L0n3-WuLf
Summary: The story of Kaldrakh the Impenetrable, Phaeron of the Joviak Dynasty, and his rise to power.
1. Chapter 1

Legion

Chapter one

825.M41

Planet: Yakut

Imperium Citadel

The Cadian forces of the 254th Battalion prepared for the incoming Tyranid hivefleet. Klaxons sounded, and guardsmen rushed to and fro.

Bunker Seven

Guardsman Tavurn waited anxiously in the pillbox bunker. His friend and commanding officer, Sergeant Vickers, sat next to him. The vox radio squelched with static, and then a commanding voice broke through. _"The hivefleet has reached orbit. All units prepare for combat. Repeat, the hivefleet has reached orbit. All uni-"_ The voice was cut off as a large explosion destroyed a nearby bastion.

"Damnation! The Tyranids are upon us!" Tavurn shouted. Vickers shoved him towards the turret in response. "Man the turret, abolish any damned bugs that come this way." Vickers moved from Tavurn's side and observed the radar.

Sweat dripped down Tavurn's brow as he awaited the dreaded Tyranids. Anxiety and stress turned to rage as he thought about all of his comrades and friends he had lost to the Tyranid scourge. "Alright ya bastards were are ya?" He yelled into the air.

Vickers turned to him. "Don' be asking for trouble when the load we're about to get is bad enough." He said in response. Immediately after saying that, an alarm sounded. Vickers turned to the console. "Speak o' the devil." He muttered to himself.

"Incoming Tyranid ships!" Vickers tuned the vox radio. "HQ, this is bunker seven, multiple blips on the radar, copy?" After a brief second, _"Affirmative bunker seven, hold and defend, HQ out."_

Vickers opened a weapon locker and pulled a lascannon out. "If anything bigger than a damned termagaunt gets close, they'll be tasting ol' Bessy." He said to no one in particular.

Tavurn was not concerned with his CO's muttering. His concerns were on the falling ship, which was smoking from many holes. The ship was a Tyranid hiveship. It crashed about 2000 yards away from bunker seven. "Sir!" Tavurn called. "Incoming Tyranids!" Vickers pulled a cigar out of his pocket. "Well, it looks like we'd better welcome them."

…

825.M41

Planet: Yakut

Leagues below the Imperium Citadel

Glowing green eyes permeated the darkness. A metallic body rose out from an intricately detailed stasis-chamber. The body was skeletal, yet armored. A golden headpiece was attached to his skull-like head. A cloth cape, emblazoned with the glyph of his dynasty was connected to the armor plates on his back. The same symbol was displayed on the front of his breastplate, where the Ankh of the Triarch would normally be placed, had he followed tradition.

The Necron Phaeron stood. Next to his resting spot, his weapon. A long handle, with a hyperphase sword connected to either side. He picked it up, and gave it a few experimental twirls. His years of slumber (Millions in fact) had only slightly reduced his skill with the unique weapon. He thumbed a switch and the handle broke apart, the handle retracting into itself, turning the staff-like weapon into two individual hyperphase swords. He pushed the hilts of the hyperphase swords together again, and they connected, once again forming the original weapon. He continued

Kaldrakh, for indeed that was his name, was pleased that his weapon appeared to work just as well as it had before The Great Sleep. Now he wondered, were his legions just as exceptional as they had been before. He walked to an ancient console, resting beside a large door, and placed his robotic hand upon it.

The door slid open, and a long hallway was filled with eerie green light. Spaced equally through the tunnel were stasis-fields, holding the suspended forms of Kaldrakh's Royal Court. He strode down the tunnel, observing the intricate details of battles won engraved into the metal walls. By each stasis-field, there was another console. As Kaldrakh walked past each one, he touched it, and the Overlord inside would wake, then be lowered.

When Kaldrakh reached the end of the hall, he turned, and addressed the twenty nobles. In a gravelly voice, he said, "The time has come to wake my legions. A battle rages above, and it is our… obligation, to end it, and the lives of all responsible."

…

825.M41

PLANET Yakut

Imperium Outpost

Bunker Seven

One hour later

The turret's muzzle blazed forth yellow fire as bullets flew towards the Tyranid threat approaching the two men hidden inside the pillbox. The bodies of dead termagaunts and hormagaunts inhabited the grassy field in front of the turret. A dead carnifex, it's head having been shredded to pieces by Sergeant Vickers' lascannon, lay next to the dead monsters.

Tavurn continued to fire at the seemingly endless wave of Tyranids, when suddenly, the booming sound of something very large came from behind the dead carnifex. The body of the huge beast was pushed aside by three carnifex, and they walked forward, firing deadly acid-globs towards the bunker. The carnifex were followed by two trygons. Vickers grabbed Tavurn's elbow.

"Come on! We can't stand against that! We must fall back. Continue firing while I warn headquarters of the oncoming horde!"

Bullets ricocheted off the lead carnifex's chitin armor. Vickers talked into the vox radio. "Bunker seven is being swarmed by Tyranid enemies, three carnifex, and two trygons incoming! Preparing to fall back to the citadel, over." After two seconds a scratchy voice came back over. "_Copy, bunker seven. Do not fall back, repeat, do not fall back. You are to continue holding the bunker, copy? If you are seen fleeing the bunker you will be executed. HQ out."_

Vickers smacked the wall. "Damn it all! They've abandoned us! Our orders are to continue holding this bunker, even unto death!" Vickers picked his lascannon up from off the ground and aimed it at the lead carnifex. Tavurn continued firing the turret, aiming for the heads of the great beasts. Vickers shot the lascannon, blowing a hole through the carnifex's brain, and bringing the monster down, and temporarily halting the advance of the others.

When Tavurn realized that the termagaunts and hormogaunts were almost upon them, and that his turret was doing little against the carnifex, he turned his aim to the swarm. Bullets riddled the swarm of smaller, but equally deadly monsters, while the blast of the lascannon hit another carnifex, but didn't quite kill it.

The two guardsmen fought valiantly until it seemed that death was sure to catch up with them. They continued firing until the swarm was only thirty feet from the front of the bunker. Vickers abandoned his lascannon, and shut the heavy door in the back of the bunker, the only door. He hefted a boltgun, and sprayed it into the throng of Tyranids.

Suddenly multiple flashes of green light appeared. Four pyramid-like Necron Monolith appeared. Gauss flux arcs fired into the mob, disintegrating the Tyranids into bloody mist. The portals on the front of Monoliths activated, and Necron warriors began to march out of the swirling green gateway.

Following the warriors marched lines of immortals. Their large gauss blasters pointed towards the Tyranids and green gauss trails splashed against the two trygons.

Inside the bunker, Vickers and Tavurn both stared at the strange metal creatures that seemed to be their salvation. Tavurn looked at Vickers. "What do we do?" Vickers shrugged his shoulders, then looked back at the rampage outside. He peered at the metal things.

Ten minutes later, every Tyranid had been slain. A Monolith's portal began to swirl. Out of the green stepped a heavily armored Necron. He held a Warscythe in his hands. He surveyed the battlefield, and when he saw that it was safe, he stepped aside. Out walked Kaldrakh.

He turned to the other Necron. "Vargard Yorok, escort me to the accursed human's citadel." The Phaeron's bodyguard bowed, and replied. "Yes, my lord." The warriors formed into lines upon lines. Hundreds of warriors in rows, followed by the same formation made out of the immortals.

Kaldrakh turned to the bunker in front of them. He could see the frightened eyes of two humans inside. He transmitted an order to his warriors, and in complete unison they fired their gauss flayers at the bunker. After the dust had cleared Kaldrakh strode into the ruins.

Tavurn had been killed instantly by the blast. Vickers looked up at the menacing figure standing before him. Kaldrakh stared at pitiful human lying before him. Then he stabbed the man with his dual bladed staff. He lifted the human with the blade, and then flicked it, sending the dead man flying.

By wordless command, the rows of silent, emotionless warriors began marching towards the human citadel, led by Kaldrakh and his bodyguard.

…


	2. Chapter 2

_*mild blood and violence*_

Chapter two

825.M41

Planet: Yakut

Destroyed Imperium Citadel

Kaldrakh the Impenetrable stood next to the throne that had used to belong to the Governor of the Citadel. He examined the primitive stone room, observing the sharp angles, jagged edges, and sloppiness of the masonry. Kaldrakh sat in the throne. If it hadn't been so blocky, and had he been able to feel, he might've actually found it comfortable.

Kaldrakh thought about what he would need to do next to restore the previous glory of the Joviak Dynasty. Crypteks would need to be contacted; the other tomb worlds would need to be awoken. Kaldrakh sat in thought for another hour.

The doors to the primordial throne room opened and Vargard Yorok marched into the room, a bedraggled human trailing behind. Following the prisoner was a company of five Lychguards, armed with warscythes. The assembly waited in front of Kaldrakh until he addressed them.

"Yes?" The impatient Phaeron asked. The Vargard bowed. I have brought you the human's 'Governor'." Kaldrakh glared at the whimpering man with his lifeless green eyes. The man tried to glare back but broke down again and continued to whimper.

"I will deal with this scum later. Tell me, Yorok, how goes the battle overhead?" The bodyguard turned to the Lychguards, and pointed back through the door. The silent warriors turned and led the man out. Yorok turned back to Kaldrakh and began his report.

"Our Jackal Escort ships have been keeping their Prowler Drones and Stalker Drones at bay, but not for much longer. We need to come into contact with tomb world Hugorak. Their Cairn Tombship and fleet of Shroud Cruisers is exactly what we need to drive this hivefleet off."

Kaldrakh had been observing the battle from a holo-table. The Vargard was right; the battle did not fare well for the Necrons. Yakut's fleet was small, and undermanned. Kaldrakh hadn't expected to have to fight a space battle the day he awoke from cryo-sleep.

Kaldrakh turned to Yorok. "Send an emissary to Hugorak. Meanwhile I will fight alongside my army. Observe, the Tyranids send landing ships. They must have finally realized their torpedoes cannot penetrate our shields." The Phaeron's defender bowed, and left the room.

Kaldrakh left shortly after Yorok, and made his way back to the comforts of his throne room, deep below ground. He walked past the carnage of the battle he had fought against the pitiful Imperial Guard defenders.

…

825.M41

Planet: Yakut

Imperium Citadel

Three hours before

Kaldrakh strode forward, Vargard Yorok to his right, with his legions following. The initial Guardsmen resistance had been swept aside easily. The humans had been set in for predictable, relatively easy to kill swarms. Not endless rows of near impossible to destroy androids.

Kaldrakh reached the edge of the Citadel, and was confronted by a charging army of Cadian forces. Gauss volleys tore into the men, killing mass amounts of the defenders. After only five synchronized shots, the Guardsmen had been reduced to over half. The charge faltered and failed entirely as men dove for cover.

The Warriors continued to march, bullets bouncing off them. Every so often a Warrior would fall, the nano-scarabs cased within beginning to rebuild. When the Warriors reached the line of Guardsmen, they began hacking at the entrenched men with the axes attached to their gauss flayers.

Thus were the platoons of Warriors and phalanxes of Immortals able to march unheeded into the city. Buildings fell before the unwavering might of the Necrons. Humans dashed from rubble pile to rubble pile, seeking cover from the relentless assault. Mortars, grenades, and rockets… they all fell upon the Necrons, and yet the advance never stopped.

Kaldrakh reached the towering structure at the center of the city. He stopped in the courtyard outside the fortress and raised his weapon. He yelled out to the cowering humans inside. "This city is mine once again!"

Suddenly the ground exploded in front of him, leaving a gaping tunnel leading below ground. Chirping and screeching came from the hole, then came a swarm of scarabs; thousands of them, heading all through the city to hunt and kill every last human. Following the scarabs came Doom Scythe and Night Scythes. The crescent shaped ships flew into the air to wreak havoc upon the other cities on Yakut.

After the Scythes came the Arks. Ghost Arks loaded with Necron Warriors, and Doom Arks with their Doomsday cannons; enough firepower to destroy an entire Bastion with one shot. In the wake of the Arks came the Barges. Annihilation Barges flew out and made their way down the streets, their tesla destructor putting holes through the buildings. Twenty Command Barges came out, each holding the Overlords of Kaldrakh's court. They flew off in different directions, to meet with their armies, and oversee the destruction of their allotted city.

Kaldrakh and Vargard Yorok walked into the command tower they were outside of. They knew they would find the Governor of the Imperium Citadel on Yakut inside. The duo walked inside and was instantly fired upon by Yakut's finest. The bullets ricocheted off of the Phaeron and his bodyguard's armor. A rocket exploded against Yorok's chest, and the mangled body fell to the ground.

Kaldrakh reached into the folds of his cape, and pulled a resurrection orb out. He extended it towards the body of his loyal guard. Green light pulsed from it and the molested and tangled frame of the Vargard began to mend itself. After a brief second the Necron rose. At seeing this, the humans despaired, and some retreated.

The Impenetrable spun his staff in a dazzling swirling spiral, and he leapt into the air, landing amidst the mob of soldiers. Blood splattered the walls and the men fell before his graceful, deadly form. One ran from Kaldrakh and he pointed the point of his weapon at the fleeing Cadian, and the man was turned into red mist by a blast of blue energy. The last surviving man dropped his weapon and raised his hand in surrender. _These bestial scum deserve no mercy._ Kaldrakh thought to himself, as he beheaded the Guardsman.

Kaldrakh continued through the building, Yorok close behind. They came to an elevator, and ascended in it. When they reached the top they were ambushed once again. This time by ten men armed with chainswords. Yorok sliced into the first man that dared attack his Phaeron. Kaldrakh turned his staff into two hyperphase swords.

He parried one man's blow, hacking into a second's head with the other sword. Kaldrakh swung and hacked, stabbed and parried. He sliced through a man's chainsword, biting into the same man's stomach. When there were only three men left, Kaldrakh stabbed the soldier closest to him, the blade running through his chest and stabbing into the wall, pinning him. He turned and ran toward the last two men. He jumped over the warrior closest, beheaded the last man, and turned back towards the warrior he had just jumped over. Yorok had cut him down at the knees and was now finishing his execution.

Kaldrakh pulled his other sword out of the soldier he had pinned and the man slid down the wall, leaving a blood streak. Kaldrakh pushed the hilts together and they joined, becoming his staff. He and Yorok pushed ahead to the big door at the end of the hall. When it opened, they walked in.

The fat, pampered Governor sat at a stone throne. On either side of him was a bodyguard, each armed with a bolter. Kaldrakh blasted the man to the right, and Yorok beheaded the charging bodyguard on the left. Kaldrakh walked to the Governor. Yorok came up behind the man and pushed him to his knees. "Bow to your new lord, scum." He told the man.

…


End file.
